Thunderstar's Echo/Chapter 10
Detailed plot summary :Thunderstar is on the Great Rock, with SkyClan and WindClan's leaders, Skystar and Windstar. The ginger tom asks where the others are, and Windstar replies that ShadowClan was coming. Skystar remarks that he could hear the cats of RiverClan, and smell fish, which causes all three cats to purr with amusement. Thunderstar notes that Riverstar was very wise and generous, but their diet left them with a distinguishable odor. The two leaders leap onto the Great Rock, and the Gathering begins. :The leader of ThunderClan volunteers to go first, stating that they have tons of news. Shadowstar asks if he was going to start with his new kits, purring with amusement. Thunderstar confirms the news, saying they have four healthy kits, two toms and two she-cats. Riverstar congratulates Thunderstar, and Shadowstar and Windstar do so too. Skystar's eyes are shining, and says he can't wait to meet them. The gray tom only wishes Gray Wing was there to congratulate him. Thunderstar is touched by his father's sincere happiness, and continues his news. He reports that the dogs that were terrorizing ThunderClan are no longer a threat, but they paid a price, and that Lightning Tail is dead. Murmurs of dismay arise from the gathered cats, as every cat liked and respected the former deputy. :Thunderstar says he kept vigil for his best friend, saying it gave him a chance to say good-bye. The leaders agree this is a good way to honor the dead, and Skystar asks if the leader chose his new deputy yet. Thunderstar scans over his cats, seeing if any were worthy of the position. He thinks that none of them would ever replace Lightning Tail, and thinks he hears a whisper of his friend. The tom thinks that if Lightning Tail were here, he would tell the ginger tom not be such a mouse-brain, and that there was only one cat for the job. :Thunderstar makes his decision, and announces that the new deputy of ThunderClan will be Owl Eyes. Apple Blossom shouts out her congratulations, then immediately apologizes as cats around her laugh. The cats from ThunderClan look pleased, while cats from the other Clans approve. The tom himself looks stunned and happy at the same time, and Thunderstar thinks he's the perfect choice. Later, the ginger tom catches up to the deputy and asks if he really wants to be deputy. Owl Eyes trips over his words as he says yes, he does want to be deputy. He also voices his fears about being deputy. Thunderstar reminds him that even Lightning Tail wasn't perfect, and that once, when he was playing with Clover and Thistle, he tripped and sent the prey pile everywhere. The gray tom says he forgot about that, and Thunderstar reassures him that he will be a great deputy. :Thunderstar arrives at the nursery to check on Violet Dawn, his mate, and his kits. He tells her that he made Owl Eyes the deputy, and she replies that it was about time. The leader looks down on one of his kits, and says that Violet Dawn is always right, and the queen says that she is also right that they needed to name the gray tom and the tabby she-cat, as she couldn't keep calling them that. Thunderstar hears a mew from one of the kits, and he swirls around, seeing the tabby she-kit, staring up at him with blazing amber eyes. He thinks that she would be something special, and he suggests Lightning Stripe for her name, and Violet Dawn agrees. He suggests Sleek Fur for the gray tom, because the tom has the softest fur the leader has ever felt. Outside, lightning flashes, and thunder sounds, which reminds Thunderstar of his friend Lightning Tail. He accepts that it is okay to be happy, to watch his kits to grow up, and that Lightning Tail wasn't lost, not forever. Characters Major *Skystar *Shadowstar *Riverstar *Windstar }} Minor *Apple Blossom *Violet Dawn *Shell Claw *Feather Ear *Lightning Stripe *Sleek Fur }} Mentioned *Clover *Thistle }} Important events *Owl Eyes is appointed as deputy. Notes and references Category:Chapter subpages Category:Thunderstar's Echo Category:Novellas